phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Generation Event/Seventh Generation
AP: 5 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 700 Zenny: 2,285 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start The Seventh Generation Killer Princesses gather in front of the recuperating commander. All of them--except Shu--bow their heads in unison. Shu: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry too! Sorry! Grimoire: You may have saved the day...but that doesn't change the fact that you went off on your own like a complete fool! The commander tries to calm down the fuming Grimoire, then asks the seven Princesses a question... So what will you do now?" Ascalon: Thinking back, we realized that we haven't yet had a chance to get a really good look at Tyrfing and the other Killer Princesses in battle... Ascalon: All we've really noticed so far is how "cool" they look, or how "amazingly strong" they are... Forcas: Yeah... We want to know how the First Killers can cooperate with each other so well... Forcas: How they can know what the others are about to do, without the need to say it out loud. Vanargand: If someone gets hurt, they heal them right away--not that there ever seems to be much need for that. Vanargand: They all know who is in the most trouble, and they know what they need to do to take care of them. Shu: Everyone was moving the whole time, too! Running around like crazy! I wanna do that, too! Shu: All that running around sure looked fun! I wanna try it! Aphrodite: You'd think an archer wouldn't have much need for movement on the battlefield, but that's not the case, is it? Aphrodite: I can go where the enemy doesn't want me to go, and chase them to where my allies are waiting to pounce on them. Grimoire:'''And to do all that...we'll have to train until we're strong enough, right? I know that! '''Grimoire: If it'll make my magic look even flashier, I'll do whatever it takes! Muramasa: And if I do this...I'll finally be able to stand beside my sister masamune with my head held high. Muramasa: That's what it will take for us to be able to follow the First Killers! ---- Question 1=''"Exactly right."'' Ascalon: Yes, Commander! Thank you! |-|Question 2=''"I'm counting on you all!"'' Forcas: We'll give it our all...to meet your expectations...and to become warriors you can depend on! |-|Question 3=''"Don't push yourselves!"'' Grimoire: We won't need to! We'll just try a little harder, that's all ---- Ascalon: You're the one who unleashes our power as Killer Princesses, Commander. Ascalon: The one who stood in the middle and drew out the power of the First Killers... Ascalon: It was never Tyrfing at all. It was always you, wasn't it, Commander? I finally understand! Ascalon: So Commander, I'm begging you... Help us beat that Eldritch! And so they find themselves setting out on their first mission--only this time, it's with the commander's blessings... To hunt down the thorn in their sides, the giant Eldritch! Ascalon: This will be our true first step as Seventh Generation Killer Princesses! Ascalon: Commander, watch us stand on our own two feet! After Stage Clear Eldritch: Gwaaaooooooorgh!!! Vanargand: ...We did it! We beat it together, as a team! Grimoire: Hey, Ascalon! Stop getting in the way of my magic! Ascalon: Oh, um, well, that was the easiest position to attack from, so... Ascalon: Besides, Forcas was taking up so much space and-- Forcas: I just wanted a place where I could use all of my strength, that's all... But what about Muramasa? Forcas: The timing of your sword thrusts was hard to predict, and you almost hit me a couple times... Muramasa: Oh?! Please accept my heartfelt apology. However, that is how a sword must be wielded. You will simply have to accustom yourself to it... Muramasa: I mean, I also found myself struggling not to hit Shu, what with all her sporadic movements... Aphrodite: Shu really was an annoyance. I almost hit her with my bow, too. Shu: But you didn't hit me, not even once! Everyone was so amazing! Ascalon: Hmph... Aphrodite: Hehe... Grimoire: *Sigh* Arguing like this is so pointless... Grimoire: It just means we've got a long way to go, eh? Muramasa: We are finally at the dawn of a new day. Now all that remains is hard work! Shu: Yeah! Fighting together is more fun than fighting by yourself! I'm gonna get so strong! Vanargand: That's right. I'm sure if we pool our strength and work together... Ascalon: Someday we'll be strong, just like my favorite First Killer... Ascalon: No! We'll be even stronger! The Seventh Generation Killer Princesses will be number one! The huge body of the Eldritch slowly crumples under the countless blows of the seven young Killer Princesses. It slams into the ground, causing the earth to shake. Feeling these tremors back at the town, the people learn of their glorious victory... But as for the maidens themselves... Grimoire: Ascalon! Didn't I tell you not to get in the way of my magic?! Grimoire: It's such a huge target! And I was aiming at the head, too, so why do you have to get in my way?! Ascalon: Well, I didn't think I'd be able to do much damage by aiming at the feet, so... Forcas: Did Muramasa and I stay out of your way this time? Muramasa: I think so... I was making an effort to only strike at the enemy's back, after all. Vanargand: Oh, I was wondering why the Eldritch seemed to always be scratching its back... Aphrodite: That made it hard to predict where it was going to move sometimes. As large as it was... Shu: Ah, hahaha! You sure panicked when it looked like it was gonna stomp on the commander, Aphrodite! Aphrodite: ...If you had time to stand there and look, why didn't you just help?! Ascalon: I can see we've still got a way to go before we're on par with the First Killers... Ascalon: But keep watching us, Commander! Ascalon: Someday we'll make you admit that we Seventh Generation Killer Princesses are stronger than them! That's a promise! Category:7th Generation Event